1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-in-one connector, especially to a multi-in-one connector having a retractable structure for switching between different connection interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, many kinds of connectors of peripheral equipments or portable electronic products have been developed for connection with computers. The connectors may connect to the computer through universal serial bus (USB) sockets, SATA sockets, eSATA sockets or IEEE1394 protocol sockets. However, a computer does not provide all those interfaces due to limited space of a computer case. Therefore, a multi-in-one connector socket is developed to be suitable for various connectors without occupying too much space of the computer case.
Most of the computers still keep sockets with single interface since the multi-in-one connector socket is not yet commonly used. Hence, consumers, buying electronic products with incorrect interfaces or cables, usually have to spend more money to buy corresponding adapters or to change sockets of the computer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-in-one connector having a retractable structure for switching between different connection interfaces to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.